pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Primals
The Earth Primals are the deities and spirits who rule from the plane of earth. They are primarily worshipped by the Svartalfen, the Dwarves and other subterranean beings 'Graide' The Earth Breaker, The Blessed Miner, The Lord of Earth Greater Deity Symbol: '''An upright pick axe made of gold. '''Home Plane: '''Egradix, the Plane of Earth '''Alignment: '''LN '''Portfolio: '''Mining success, digging, building, loyalty, upholding the law '''Worshipers: Dwarves, Miners, Goblins Cleric Alignments: '''LG, LN, LE, N '''Domains: Earth, Strength, Artifice, Law Favored Weapon: '''Warhammer, Pickaxe Graide is the patron of the dwarven race, shrines of him are found in nearly all dwarven mines and settlements, and even in non-dwarven mines, as those who follow Graide are usually well rewarded with material wealth. '''Obedience '''Followers of Graide usually hold a goat-leather pouch filled with precious gemstones which the hold to their forehead when in prayer. This pouch also tends to be the holy symbol for clerics of grade, and is usually eblazoned with his symbol (see above). Doing so grants the follower a -10 on loot rolls for items. '''Boon I - Burning Divinity' (Sp)' Earth Pick 3/day, Imbue Gemstone 2/day, or Earthquake 1/day Boon II - Motherlode (Su) 'Up to three times per day, a follower of Graide uses their god-given power to have an insightful knowledge of the location of nearby treasure. Using this reveals all treasure, hidden or otherwise, within 200 feet. '''Boon III - Fruitful Findings (Ex) '''Followers of Graide tend to find more treasure when they seek it. Treasure Chests and Hordes now have a 50% chance of bearing an additional item of major quality. 'Baelog The Seism Lord, The Quivering Mountain Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A triangular mountain with eyes. '''Home Plane: '''Egradix, the Plane of Earth '''Alignment: '''TN '''Portfolio: '''Mountains, earthquakes, mudslides, rockslides. '''Worshipers: Farmers, Outsiders (Earth), Druids, Rangers, Giants Cleric Alignments: '''TN '''Domains: Earth, Animal, Destruction, Protection Favored Weapon: '''Maul ' Baelog is the great watcher that guards the gate to the plane of earth. '''Obedience '''Followers of Baelog draw his holy symbol on their foreheads each day with a piece of charcoal. Doing so grants them a +2 bonus to fortitude saves. '''Boon I - Rumbling Earth' (Sp) Effortless Armor 3/day, Earth Glide 2/day, or Clashing Rocks 1/day Boon II - Unmoving Mountain (Ex) 'Followers of Baelog have a +10 bonus to CMD; +18 against bull rush maneuvers. '''Boon III - Blood of the Mountain (Ex) '''Followers of Baelog are resistant to critical hits. Any critical hit with a multiplier greater than x2, becomes x2. and critical hits with a normal multiplier of x2 become x1.5 'Magdora The Twisted Crone, Lady of Runes, The Eldest Mother Greater Deity Symbol: '''An aged hand holding up a glowing rune with yellow liquid seeping from it's markings. '''Home Plane: '''Egradix-Orga, the Lower Plane of Earth, Sea of Dark Mud '''Alignment: '''CN '''Portfolio: '''Runes, Earthen Magic, Witchcraft, Youthful Energy, Losing ones way. '''Worshipers: Giants, Witches, Svartalfen, Elderly Humanoids Cleric Alignments: '''CN, CE, NE '''Domains: Earth, Darkness, Rune, War Favored Weapon: '''Wand ' Magdora is the mother of Sandorga, the Goblin Patron, She rules the endless sea of mud below the plane of earth. Many misunderstand her as evil in nature, however, she is not spiteful or malevolent in any way, however she is not good either and simply does not care to involve herself in the life of mortals. '''Obedience '''Followers of Magdora make a foul tasting salve of blood, ooze flesh and blackberries and drink it each day while reciting one of Magdora's spells. Doing so causes them to ignore the effects of aging. '''Boon I - Witchery' (Sp) Hex Ward 3/day, Hellmouth Lash 2/day, or Scourge of the Horsemen 1/day '''Boon II - Blood of the First Witch (Ex) '''Followers of Magdora have access to three hexes and two major hexes of their choice. '''Boon III - Soulless Rebirth (Ex) '''Followers of Magdora with this boon are immune to ability score damage, and should they ever die, automatically revive as a Hollowed creature after 10 minutes. Should they die again; while being a hollowed creature, they instead revive after 24 hours on the elemental plane of earth. From which, they can only escape with a Planeshift spell or some other means of extraplanetary travel. They remain hollowed however.